Mako's College Days
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Bolin comes to visit and he and Mako reminiscent of their college days.


**MY FIRST LEGEND OF KORRA STORY! MAKO POV! MODERN AU AND OOC.**

It was a nice sunny day in Ann Arbor, Michigan as I opened the second bottle of wine and returned to the living room, where Korra was opening up as well. I could tell she was feeling a bit tipsy, and she was acting much more comfortable with Bolin. He was flirting with her more than usual, and I noticed by the twinkle in my wife's eyes that she enjoyed the extra attention. I can't believe my own brother was flirting with my wife! Of course my wife isn't some dainty flower so if you could get on her flirty side, you know you're good at what you do. Of course, being a 26 year old consultant with a bachelors in accounting from the University of Michigan, I could say that I make good money. Ok before I get ahead of myself, lemme tell you about me. My name is Mako Wong and I was born and raised in Novi, Michigan. I kept a 4.0 in high school and was valedictorian of my class. I try and keep a fit physique but compared to my younger brother Bolin, I might as well look like Jabba the Hutt. And like I said Bolin is a total sex maniac. God, if there was a poster boy for male promiscuity he'd be it! It's also surprising that he also got into UMich. And as far as my wife, Korra Brashers was born and raised in Pontiac and raised by two doctors. But she totally did not want be one. She seems to be the fighting type and wanted to be a chemical engineer (a totally male dominated field). Like me, she also graduated from UM. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with her. She was totally independent and a total tomboy. It was the happiest day of my life when we got married. Many people looked at us funny not because she was black and I was Chinese but because of how uncontrollable she was at times. Many thought I was uncontrollable as well but I tell them that just because she's headstrong doesn't mean she's uncontrollable.

"Honey, Bolin was just telling me you guys had threesomes in college? You never told me about that..."

"I'm not sure watching Bolin rail half of our graduating class counts as a threesome."

Bolin had been quite the womanizer in college, and while I had no shortage of female companionship, it was rare for me to spend an evening in our shared apartment without listening to the rhythmic knocking of his headboard against his bedroom wall. My brother may not be the smartest knife in the drawer in but when it comes to banging he might as well be Albert Einstein. I knew the story he was referring to though. There was one girl in particular, Asami, who was a regular at our place. While she and I never dated seriously, we developed a sort of friends with benefits relationship, and would usually end up naked together once or twice a month. On a lazy Sunday morning after one such hookup, Asami and I were on the couch absorbing some television while nursing our hangovers. Bolin returned in the early afternoon and plopped down next to us on the couch with a big grin on his face.

"So you won't believe where I ended up last night. You remember those twins Fatima and Sara from Dearborn last week? I ran into them up at Wendy's, and couldn't decide which one to hit on more. I ended up back at their place and stayed up 'til 3am making them both happy. Those two were freaky!"

"You pulled both the Abdul sisters on the same night?" Asami asked incredulously. "I don't believe it!"

"They were inseparable! I swear those girls must share pretty often. They were into each other as much as me."

I had no reason to doubt the sincerity of his claim. Bolin's prowess with the ladies at Michigan was legendary, and rumors had spread of his over-sized endowments. His sordid tale did get my mind racing back to my drunken coupling with Asami the night before, and I wondered if I'd get another shot at her before she went home. The bedroom talk seemed to have an effect on her as well. She was absently rubbing my thigh while watching Bolin recount the details of his conquest. She was dressed only in one of my old T-shirts and her pair of panties, and Bolin's presence suddenly made me aware of just how nearly naked she was.

"Anyways, check out what I just got during the Hash Bash. Really primo shit." Bolin pulled a bag of high grade marijuana from his backpack and handed it to Asami for inspection. "You guys wanna get down?"

Neither of us were regular stoners but certainly no strangers to herbal recreation. Which was really surprising because as a wealthy Japanese girl who lives in Bloomfield Hills, you'd think she'd be straight laced but boy I was wrong.

"Sounds good to me" Asami said eagerly. "Anything to help this hangover."

Bolin rolled a fat joint and the three of us passed it around. The effect took hold quickly, and I could tell that it was much stronger than anything I'd had before. We fell into a stoned stupor, and our focus turned back to the TV.

"What are you watching anyways?" Bolin asked while picking up the remote. He flipped through the channels aimlessly until stopping on one of the premium adult channels he and I had decided to spring for. "You ever watch porn Asami?"

"Not really, I prefer the real thing to just watching other people."

"Of course, I just watch it to get ideas of new things to try" I cut in.

An electric tension hung in the room. We all watched the scene playing out before us, where two curvaceous bimbos were on their knees slobbering on a man's enormous cock.

"Just like last night!" Bolin chuckled.

Between the grass and the pornography, I could feel myself becoming very aroused. I felt Asami's hand caressing my thickening member through my shorts and realized I was not the only one feeling the amorous effects. I moved my hand from her shoulder down to her breast and began copping a feel through her t-shirt. She had elected not to put on a bra this morning, and I felt her nipple harden from my attentions. I wanted to drag her off to my room and strip her down, but the combination of my hangover and the weed convinced me to stay on the couch for the moment.

The three of us watched silently as the porno continued. The two girls were in a "sixty-nine" position now, and the man was driving his cock into one of the girls while she performed cunnilingus. I was fully erect now, and Asami had gripped the shaft of my penis through my shorts, lightly jacking me while not looking away from the action in front of us. I decided to escalate as well, and removed my hand from her breast so I could sneak it down to rub her pussy. Just as I snuck my fingertips under her elastic waistband I met an unexpected obstruction. I looked down and saw Bolin had his hand in her panties and was rubbing away at her clit. The three of us froze. I saw Asami was mirroring her actions in my lap, and had a tight grip on Bolin's tented shorts as well. After several seconds of questioning eye-contact, Asami leaned into me and planted a huge kiss on my lips. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, baring her torso to Bolin's wide eyes for the first time. Asami moved to a kneeling position on the couch with her ass towards Bolin, and grabbed the waistband of my shorts. She pulled down until my cock sprung into view. My cock was a proud 8 inches. Still nothing compared to Bolin's. I leaned back on the couch, giving her access to wrap her lips around my prick and begin slurping away. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ecstasy of getting head while incredibly high. The world seemed to fall away and all that existed was my throbbing cock and Asami's warm, sucking mouth.

"Oooh, go slowly please" Asami groaned. I was pulled out of my reverie by her sudden pause in oral service. I sat up and saw Bolin had pulled her thong panties down to her knees and was kneeling behind her now, rubbing his engorged cock on her pussy lips. Bolin gripped her hips and squeezed the fat head of his thick thirteen-inch cock into her tight pussy.

"Oww hold on!" She cried. Bolin sat still, giving her time to adjust to his sudden invasion.

"Don't worry, you'll like it in a minute." he stated cockily. "They always do."

After a few seconds, Bolin began slowly sliding in and out, feeding Asami just a few inches at a time. She returned to slobbering on my cock while Bolin stretched her out. As he picked up speed, I could feel the force from his thrusts rocking through Asami's body. He had worked the entire swollen shaft of his cock into her now, and his huge pending balls were making a dull smacking sound as they slapped against her clit. Asami's moaning around my cock grew louder, and after a minute she threw her head back and announced her pleasure in earnest.

"Oh my god! Don't stop fucking me with that giant cock. I'M GONNA CUM!"

Bolin and I paused our ministrations to allow Asami to ride down from her orgasmic peak. Bolin started slowly sawing his tool in and out of her soaking snatch.

"Oh wow. I've never felt anything like that in my life." Asami exclaimed. "I can't believe I took your whole cock. Don't cum inside me."

Bolin withdrew his member with an audible sucking sound. Our attentions returned to the TV, where the sex scene was reaching its finale. The two well-fucked bimbos were kneeling on the floor in front of their male co-star as he jacked his cock to completion all over their up-turned faces.

"I've always wanted to try that." Asami surprised us with her sudden admission. "Except I'm lucky, there's one of me and two pairs of balls."

"You're gonna get covered." I warned her, moving to a standing position next to the couch. Asami knelt on the floor between us and grabbed a cock in each hand. She couldn't wrap her hand around Bolin's thought.

"So who wants to cum first?" she teased us. She quickly got her answer. With a groan I sprayed a long string of cum across her forehead and down the bridge of her nose. The following salvos shrank in size, splashing against her cheek then dribbling onto her tits. Asami giggled and closed her eyes while still stroking both of our cocks. My orgasm was just waning as Bolin's arrived. With a roar, he aimed his weapon at Asami's mouth and unloaded. I watched as he laid nine fat ropes of cum from her forehead to her chin.

We fell back on the couch and admired our handiwork. Asami was coated beyond recognition. She crawled to me and began rubbing my cock on her face, using it as an improvised spoon to scoop the cum into her hungry mouth. She grabbed my t-shirt off the floor and used it to clear the majority of her face and eyes, then took her place back on the couch between us.

"Wow, I can't believe we just did that. Have you guys ever done that before?" She asked.

"First time for me," I answered.

"Same." Said Bolin.

"Well, that was easily the best fuck of my life. Let's do this again sometime," Asami told us, while carrying her scattered clothes off towards the bathroom. She left shortly afterwards, but from that day onward, the three of us developed a triangle of taboo "sexploration" that lasted until our graduation a few months later. Not to mention that I was literally in threesomes with my brother! I would come home several times a week to find Asami screaming out in orgasm while riding Bolin's cock in our living room. After a month, we gave her a key to the place, and she took a special joy in waking either of us up with a world class blowjob. Some nights she would come over for dinner and suck us both off under the kitchen table, or curl up between us on the couch and stroke our swollen pricks until we showered her in cum. The three of us never took the time to really define what our arrangement was, but as a trio of friends with benefits we had a period of sexual openness and exploration that left all of us incredibly satisfied. Perhaps it was the forbidden and taboo nature of it, but I had more fun in threesomes with Asami and Bolin than in any other sexual adventure. The three of us all continued to casually date other people on the side, so when graduation came and we went our separate ways, there were only happy memories to look back on. I had lost touch with Asami, last I heard she had gotten married and was three kids deep into family life already. I also heard she lives in Shaker Heights, Ohio.

"Oh come on man, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Bolin egged me on with a grin, pulling me from my short walk down memory lane.

"Okay, well there was that thing we had with Asami."

"I don't remember hearing about an Asami." Korra and I had swapped a lot of stories from our wild college days, but we never put names on the people from our past. I had elected not to tell her about the months-long three-way between Bolin, Asami and I; partly because I wasn't sure if she could accept such an arrangement as even plausible, and partly because I wasn't sure how to describe the feeling of being in such a situation. I certainly never pictured being forced to tell the story with Bolin present, but as they say, "the cat was out of the bag."

"Well, Bolin and I had a mutual friend with benefits that we shared for a while."

"You two were banging the same girl? That's kinda naughty..."

"It was more than that," Bolin cut it. "It was more like all three of us, together."

"Wow, I never expected you guys were so freaky."

"Neither did I," I explained, "it just happened."

"Well, I think I've heard enough of your sordid tales for one night; we better get some sleep if we want to be of any use tomorrow." Korra stood and began collecting the empty wineglasses. Bolin and I jumped up to help her straighten then room.

"Goodnight boys, try not to have too much fun without me," Korra gave us a smirk then climbed the stairs towards our master bedroom, leaving Bolin and I in an awkward silence.

"What the fuck man?!" I asked incredulously. "I'm happy to host you for a few days, but can you please try to keep our past debaucheries to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, she asked about our apartment together, and I figured you would have told her about us by now. Most people don't have that kind of experience."

"Exactly why I would like to reveal such things to my wife on my own terms. The guest room is up here on the left. I better go check on Korra and try to repair the damage."

I slipped into the dark bedroom and began disrobing. In the moonlight streaming through the window I could see Korra, lying on her back stark naked on top of the covers. She watched me with glassy eyes as I crossed to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Is it true?" She rolled onto her side to look into my eyes, her face looking perplexed.

"The story of me and Bolin? Yeah, that really happened baby."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I thought we shared everything."

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to scare you."

Korra watched me for a few seconds, looking deep into my eyes as if she was contemplating the veracity of my statements. She slowly reached over and grabbed my hand, leading it back towards her body. She rolled onto her back, and brought my fingers down to her pussy.

She was soaking wet.

I couldn't believe it. My wife had just learned about my three-way relationship with Bolin and Asami, and was soaking wet. I cupped her engorged pussy mound in my hand, and began applying pressure with my palm is a slow, circular motion. Korra purred contentedly.

"Oh baby, that's so nice. I'm going to come very quickly if you keep this up. I'm so hot right now."

Korra snaked her hand over to my crotch and latched onto my rock hard, six-inch erection. The tension between us was supercharged. Korra and I have a decent, but routine sex life which had been slowly declining through the past few years. We were still in our mid-thirties, but the challenging careers we both pursued left little time for romance. I had not felt Korra, or myself, so excited since our honeymoon days.

"Alright stud, you better slow down. I don't want to cum until I get this dick inside me."

Korra rolled over and straddled my thighs, stroking my cock with two hands while she stared into my eyes. She had a mischievous grin on her face, and I could tell I was in for a very hot round of fucking. Korra held my cock by the tip and scooted herself up so her clit was pressed against my balls. She began rubbing her hot little box up and down my cock, pausing after the third time, lining up my cock with her dripping wet opening, and sliding all the way down my shaft in one stroke. She sat for a minute with her eyes closed, grinning at me while she massaged my cock by squeezing her pussy muscles.

"Right where you belong," she said. "So, what was it like?"

I knew this was coming. A few years back Korra and I had started telling each other sexual stories while fooling around, usually loosely based on real experiences and with the names removed. At first it was a bizarre feeling for us both, processing the combination of jealousy and sexual excitement. Something about imagining your life partner engaged in acts with others brings a rush of adrenaline, and never failed to arouse us. I had long debated telling Korra about my three-way relationship, but was concerned I would shock her. Her stories were always much more typical: sex in a car, in a pool after closing, with some stranger from a nightclub, etc. Now that I knew the effect this story was having on her sex drive, I couldn't wait to share every sordid detail.

"Honestly, it was incredible."

"Was she that good?"

"Honey, I want to be honest with you, but I don't want to make you mad. Asami was an insatiable lover, but I was never in love with her. It's not the same as with you."

Korra pondered my answer for a second, and I began to wonder if this story might be too much.

"So what made it so great?" She asked, slowly sliding up and down my rigid pole.

"It was the chemistry of all three of us. We were all horny twenty-two year olds, and once the taboo was broken open, it was like a race to see how sexually far we could go. We explored everything our dirty minds could think up."

Korra began bouncing faster on my member, as she strode closer to her inevitable orgasm. The bed started to squeak and creak noticeably, and I recalled with amusement that Bolin's bed in the guestroom was just on the other side of the wall.

"Weren't you jealous?"

"Actually, no. Asami and I were just fuckbuddies. It was a little strange at first, when I would come home and see them fucking on the couch. I guess it just felt natural after a while. I would fuck her, Bolin would fuck her, sometimes all at the same time."

"That's...so...hot!" My wife exclaimed, breathing raggedly as she neared her peak. "What was your favorite part?"

The most difficult question of all. How to choose the best of over a hundred incredible experiences? One night stuck in my mind in particular.

"One night, we all happened to have dates at the same time, and somehow they all sucked. The three of us all ended up at the apartment at 1 am, feeling a bit disappointed. Bolin brought out a bottle of tequila he had picked up, and we started doing shots while playing truth or dare. By the time the bottle was empty, we had learned about Asami's secret fantasy of getting double penetrated."

"No way."

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. It was my first time doing anal. The most amazing feeling was how tight her ass was, and how I could feel Bolin's big cock thrusting in her pussy at the same time."

"Bolin has a big cock?" she panted, on the brink of release.

"Yeah, much bigger," I fibbed. His cock was actually a good five inches longer and way thicker than mine, a difference that was never lost on Asami.

"Oh shit just fuck me now!" Korra shouted. I grabbed her hips and began jackhammering my dick in and out of her pussy, my balls slapping against her asshole.

"Ahhhhhh..."I groaned, pulling her down hard on top of me while I exploded inside her. Korra ground her hips against me in a circular motion, mashing her clit against my pelvic bone as she joined me in orgasmic bliss. She collapsed onto me, sandwiching her breasts against my chest as we both breathed our way back into the world.

"I think we should do this more often." Korra stated.

I couldn't agree more.

 **THE END.** **  
**


End file.
